vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldest Elmer
Summary Eldest Elmer was the very first Elmer cloned from the baby of Donna Phitts. Most of his backstory is unknown, but what is known is that he was made wheelchair-bound by Bryce sometime in his life, and healed by Sam with The Creator's Book of Doings. Later in the series, Elmer would go on to help Blame stop the apocalypse from happening by going back in time and stopping a British couple from taking over America. The two of them were successful. However, it turned out that Elmer was manipulating Blame this whole time, making him get rid of the British couple so that he could make is own apocalypse. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-C, Unknown with The Creator's Book of Doings | Likely 9-C, 10-C as Phone Elmer, much higher with Preparation Name: Elmer, Referred to as the Eldest Elmer Origin: Sam & Stuff! (Brandon Rogers) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, older than all the other Elmers Classification: Human, Clone, Leader of the Elmers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Body Control (Can survive without a heart), Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can't feel emotion or pain without a heart), with The Creator's Book of Doings, Elmer has Reality Warping (The book has been stated numerous times to be able to control the fabric of reality), Possible Time Manipulation (The book was stated to control both space and time but this has not been shown yet), Plot Manipulation (Events written in the book play out in real life), Fate Manipulation (Caused a bus full of school children to crash into a power plant), Biological Manipulation (Caused Sam to fart money), Weapon Creation, Death Manipulation (Elmer used the book to kill Bryce over and over again), Resurrection (The book brought Bryce back from the dead numerous times), Healing (Cured Elmer's broken legs), Creation (Materialised a pool table and a gun out of thin air), Body Puppetry (Controlled Bryce to stab herself with a pair of scissors), Teleportation (Teleported Sam and the camera crew from the TV30 offices to the Elmer bunker) | Same as before, without The Creator's Book of Doings, Immortality (Types 1 and 6), Technology Manipulation (Can upload his consciousness into a phone), Possession (Can hijack the other Elmers and possess them), with Preparation, Elmer has Radiation Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Should be stronger than Donna, who could casually snap necks), Unknown with The Creator's Book of Doings | Street level, Below Average level as Phone Elmer, much higher with Preparation (Built a bomb that could wipe out the entire planet and poison whomever was left within the fallout) Speed: Below Average Human when crippled, Regular Human otherwise | Regular Human, Below Average Human when crippled, Immobile as Phone Elmer Lifting Strength: Average Human | Average Human, Below Average as Phone Elmer Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class, Below Average Class as Phone Elmer Durability: Street level | Street level (Comparable to other Elmers who can take hits from Blame), Below Average level as Phone Elmer Stamina: Average Range: Melee, further with firearms, Unknown with The Creator's Book of Doings | Planetary with preparation Standard Equipment: The Creator's Book of Doings | His wheelchair, The phone his true consciousness resides in Intelligence: High. Elmer orchestrated the events of Blame the Hero, leading to the nuclear bombing of the entire planet. With the help of Hitler, he spent weeks cleverly coming up with a way to engineer a bomb capable of making everyone caught within the fallout to genetically look exactly like him. Weaknesses: Was wheelchair-bound until he was healed by Sam, The Creator's Book of Doings cannot directly affect people who were not created by the book | Became wheelchair-bound once more. However, this limitation is only applicable to his main body Key: Sam & Stuff! | Blame the Hero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Brandon Rogers Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Biology Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Creation Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10